Unlock My Heart
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: She sacrificed herself for them and die right in front of him. He failed to protect her. Because of his own weakness, it had led her to sacrifice herself for him and the others. He's unable to smile ever since the tragic day. After 10 years of meaningless life, he finally found her as the one who remember her while she meets him as the one who had forgotten him. 2795,GioxOC.
1. Prologue: Her Resolve

**A/N: Seriously… I caught a heart-attack (nearly) from Chapter #407… seriously; it's just felt SO WRONG for me. Being a 2786 hater myself, the scene when Tsuna blushed at her is just… just… too much for me… ==" Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better be careful yourself from now on. Because if you didn't confess to Kyoko properly in the next chapter… kufufufufufu~ you'll lose your head, you hear me? +w+**

* * *

**Unlock My Heart**

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fan-Fic

By KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

**Prologue: ****Her Resolve**

* * *

Fear gripped in her gut as she watched him fall to the ground with a loud 'THUD'. The fear of losing her most precious friends was just too much for her to tolerate as she watched him choked out a mouthful of blood; his arms quivering as he struggle to stood up.

"T-Tsuna-san…" her best friend whispered out and she held her trembling body closer to her before turning her head to the unconscious and injured body that was a few meters away from her. "Onii-san…" she couldn't take it anymore… she wanted to cry out too… she wanted to cry out all her pain right now… but…

"There's no use crying, little girl." The cloaked man said sarcastically to her. He is right… she knew he is right. That's why, she detests herself for being weak. Why isn't she strong enough to protect them? Why didn't she learn how to fight so she can fight alongside her brother and friends? If only she could do something… even if it is sacrificing her own life… she will do it right now; just to protect her most beloved family and friends.

"Are you really that brave enough to sacrifice your own life for them?" he interrupted her thoughts once again. Her small, smooth hands balled into fists and she looked up at him with narrowed orange orbs. Those honey browns that always held so much warmth and care for her loved ones... is now filled with strong determination.

The resolve to die for the ones she love.

"If it is to protect all of my friends and family, I..." The orange head bit her lips but her words didn't stutter in the slightest. "am willing to _die_ without any regrets for them."

The cloaked man chuckled to himself before pulling out a gun from his jacket. Kyoko immediately placed Haru down as the brown head let out a small 'Hahi' in surprise. The orangenette felt her body trembled in fear as well but she didn't want to see her friends getting hurt anymore…

"Choose. Your friends and family or..." The man stated, a sly smirk creeping up his lips under the cloak. "...your own life."

Kyoko stood up without hesitation and was about to face the man when a hand stopped her wrist weakly. She didn't dare to turn around and see her best friend's plead.

"K-Kyoko-chan? D-Don't do anything reckless o-okay?" A shaky voice said.

The orange head merely bit her lips as she couldn't reply her best friend. The brown head's lips quivered as she knew...

That her best friend had already made her decision.

"W-We'll go back to Namimori s-soon..." Haru choked as tears unconsciously streamed down her cheeks in fear of her best friend's resolve. "T-Tsuna-san and the others won't lose-"

"Thank you...Haru-chan." The orangenette cut off as she merely smiled back at her before slowly removing her hand, "I'm happy to be your best friend..."

"K-Kyoko-chan!" The orange head moved towards the cloaked man, ignoring Haru's calls for her as she finally stood before him.

"Very nice choice, Sasagawa Kyoko." He said.

However, much to his surprise, Kyoko kicked the gun away from his hand. The orangenette flinched when she felt the muscles in her leg cramped. Being her usual self that had never fight or took up martial arts before, it was really painful to suddenly force her leg to do such stunts. Even so, she'd watched her brother practised at home countless times; Kyoko then silently thanked her brother.

As she watched the gun flew away from his hand, Kyoko immediately caught it while ignoring the pain on her leg. She wasted no time to point the gun at the cloaked man as she held her breath.

The man just watched her and laughed out amusedly. Kyoko looked at questioningly as the enemy's grin grew wider.

"You won't even dare to shoot me." He said in a cold tone. She bite her lips once again as her thumb moved to the hammer of the gun, her hand trembling slightly when the gun gave out a 'click' sound, telling her that it's ready to do its work.

"Will your really… let my friends and brother live..." her bangs covered her eyes as she asked the man. "... If I exchange my life for theirs?"

"I...will keep my word, Kyoko Sasagawa." The cloaked man assured her. Finally, Kyoko let out one last shaky breath before holding the weapon up to her forehead.

"Don't break your promise." She repeated as her index finger curled over the trigger and slowly squeezed on the lever.

"S-Stop…Kyoko-chan…Don't!" Kyoko glanced towards the wounded brunette who was struggling to stand up. However, Kyoko ignored his call. She turned his gaze at the brunette and smiled sincerely at him as she felt tears streaming down her face once again.

"Tsuna-kun… don't worry… onii-san…everyone will be alright…no one can hurt you anymore…" she whispered. However, Tsuna didn't believe in her words.

She...is afraid to die.

He could see it clearly as her hands were trembling, her tears refusing to stop escaping from her honey brown orbs. Yet, he couldn't even protect her…

"K-Kyoko-chan, I will stand up again in a while s-so.." The brunette said as he used his all to get to his knees, not caring about the pain that shot up his injured body. The orange head's smile faltered as she watched the young mafioso moved weakly. He was trying to protect his family and friends, he always do.

"Don't do something so foolish!" he yelled out, however, Kyoko shook her head.

"I want to protect you, Tsuna-kun. Even if it's only for this one last time…" Kyoko grinned at the brunette just like she always do.

"N-No..." Tsuna muttered out, his tone filled with fear and desperation. The orange head gripped on the gun as she whispered the words that she'd been holding back. Maybe it was the fact that her life would end soon that she finally feel that she could utter those words...

"I love you... Tsu... kun..."

She'd always wanted to try calling him with his nickname. Kyoko thought that if she would have just one regret...it would be that she could never hear his brunette widened his eyes as he heard her clearly.

"Goodbye... Tsu... kun... onii-san... everyone..."

All was silent as the only sound that rang through the room was a single gunshot and a body falling to the cold ground. The brunette was left to helplessly watch as she stayed unmoving on the floor. Tsuna gathered all his strength to slowly made his way to the orangenette; pools of crimson present under her body.

"Kyo...ko...?" He muttered as his blood ran cold.

Silence.

He could not hear anything, he could not hear Haru's screams, neither could he see her held up both her palms over hers ears and cried. He could not hear Ryohei's yells over his precious sister as he was finally concious but too late to save her, neither could he saw the shocked expression on his guardians' face. All he could see was her; her body lay motionless on the cold floor. The tears that run down from her closed eyes that will never open anymore, the lips that sealed tightly and will never smiled to him ever again… no more…

His sun…will never come back to him...

The cloacked man watched the whole thingplayed out before him before he stifled a laugh.

"What a foolish woman!" he roared out in laughter, clutching his stomach before suddenly, he saw a sky flame returning back on Tsuna's forehead in its highest purities; flickering with rage and mourn. The brunette slowly stood up and gritted his teeth in anger as he regretted not being able to protect the girl he loved dearly, tears streaming down his face as he turned around to look at their enemy with glowing orange orbs.

"I will **NEVER **forgive you!" The brunette screamed as tears continued to slipped over his bad guy narrowed his eyes at the brunette but was caught off guard as he appeared in front of him in a second. Though, he manage to block his fist with a hand. The cloaked man clicked his tongue as he noticed the confused brunette driven by rage and despair continue attempting to hit him to no avail. He blocked all of them but the brunette didn't falter as he gritted his teeth and only attacked faster with the help of his flame.

"Young Vongola, do not waste the chance she had given you to live." He simply stated but it only angered the brunette more.

"You… You **KILLED** HER!" The brunette roared as he used his all to land a punch on the bad guy. The sound of bones breaking could be heard as the bad guy jumped back to avoid the brunette, a trail of red present on the corner of his lips. Even so, he could see that the brunette was out of breath, he was hurt badly after all.

"Foolish boy..." The bad guy teleported behind him and before he knew it, Tsuna's back was met with the wall as he was thrown off with a blow to his side, making him cough out more blood.

"I could let you follow after her if I want to but..." He glanced at the orangenette on the ground before closing his eyes. "I will keep my end of the promise and let you live, young Vongola."

The cloaked man said as he raised his arms and a dark portal appeared behind him as he disappeared into it. Tsuna fell to the ground as his eyelids grew heavy, his body finishing no strength to even lift a finger as the last thing he saw was her body before him.

She died...for him.

But if only she knew how much it hurts...he'd rather wish to die with her...

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...Kyoko." The brunette muttered as a tear slipped down from his chocolate browns before darkness enveloped him. He could hear a whisper as he closed his eyes. That voice filled with warmth.

_'Tsuna-kun...please...live on...'_

* * *

_Kyoko-chan… don't go… don't die… no… don't… d-don't aim the gun to yourself… Kyoko… we can always find another way! Don't do something stupid… no… why do you give a sincere smile? No… no…_

_'Tsu-kun...I love you...Goodbye.'_

"KYOKO-CHAN!" the unconscious brunette yelled out as his chocolate brown orbs flickered open. He panted a few times and looked around his surroundings. White… no, it wasn't important for him now. There's only one person that he wanted to see right now, and he meant _now_.

"Kyoko… Kyoko-chan…" He tried to move his finger, but he felt his whole body refusing to move. He gritted his teeth and cursed to himself.

"She's dead." a voice said. Tsuna looked at the person and saw his tutor leaning against the wall, his hat covering his eyes.

"N-No…" he said, his voice broken and shaking. He simply couldn't accept the truth… she didn't die! His Kyoko… she couldn't die!

"You're lying… she didn't die! SHE DIDN'T DIE!" Tsuna yelled out, and suddenly, using all his energy, he slammed the vase that was on the night stand next to him as it shattered on ground. The vase crashed into pieces, and he scream out with all he could.

He does not want to believe it… but he knew it's the truth… his sun… is no longer here…

* * *

Cold.

That was all the orangenette could describe the feeling around her as she couldn't even lift her finger. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't.

_'Am I...really dead now?' _she told herself in her mind. Still, she didn't feel any regrets in dying for her friends and brother. 'If only I could have protected them much sooner...maybe it wouldn't end this way."

_'Do you...want a second chance then?'_

A voice suddenly said, causing the girl to slowly open her eyes. She could see darkness around her but she never thought that there was someone here with her. A brown haired woman who looked alike with her appeared before her with a sweet smile.

_'I finally found you, Sasagawa Kyoko...' _the figure said with a cheery voice. A sun flame flickered on her index finger as it touched her forehead.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Thank you to Chelle-chan who help me beta-read my story. You're the best, Chelle-chan! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes, indeed, it's a sad prologue but there's something surprise happening in the next chapter! Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 1: The Florist Girl

**A/N: Yosh! :3 Here's the new chapter of 'Unlock Your Heart'. :D Mina-san, I'm really happy with the reviews you gave me on the previous chapter, thank you! X3 And sorry for this late, late update… Sorry… ==" I just sort of can't get the inspiration in writing and had been lazing around… OvO" Uh… I promise that I won't be that lazy again… maybe…? XD**

**Credits to KawaiiDesuNee who helped me to beta-read this chapter. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****The Florist Girl**

* * *

"Tsuna-san, all of us are getting worried about you...please..." she begged, looking at him hopefully "a-at least eat your meals properly or you'll get sick."

"I'm not hungry." The brunette simply replies without looking up from his paperwork.

"Tsuna-san...K-Kyoko-chan wouldn't want you to punish yourself like this-"

SLAM!

This time, the brunette slammed his hands hard on his working desk, making the brown haired girl who stood in front of him flinched. He finally titled his head this time, and his orange orbs glared at her, making the brown head shivered under his cold glare.

"What would you know about her?! You are not Kyoko and you will never be her so stop pretending that you are!"

"You don't understand..." the girl clenched her fists, as she tried to avoid the brunette's cold glare. "I don't want Tsuna-san's heart anymore." It might be a lie, because deep inside her heart, she still liked him. However, she also knew… that his heart will never be hers. "H-Haru… Haru realized that both Kyoko-chan and Tsuna loved each other to the point in where both of you will be willing to exchange your lives for each other… B-But at least now… I want Kyoko-chan to be able to r-rest peacefully… and for that, Tsuna-san needs to forget about her…"

"Can you please stop talking like you know me very well?!" this time, Tsuna raised his voice in anger at the brown haired girl.

Haru quickly shifted herself away from Tsuna. She is scared. She was ready for a difficult reaction from the brunette, but not so extreme! A part of her start to thought that he is going to kill her, and she is starting to plan on running away.

Upon seeing Haru start to trembling unstoppable, Tsuna take a deep breath and decided to calm himself down completely before starting to work on his paperwork once again.

Maybe his own reaction had scared himself too. He didn't want to scare her too much, but he couldn't control himself when he heard Haru saying about letting Kyoko to rest in peace. For him, he still couldn't forgive himself for what had happened to Kyoko ten years ago.

Haru tried as calmly as possible to walk over to the Vongola Decimo as she took a seat in front of him. She could feel the plate in her hands is cold. The soup is definitely too cold to eat now. She wanted so badly to do something good for Tsuna, but still, it didn't end up that way.

She really hoped that the cold food won't disturb him. After all, he had been locking himself in his office for three days, so maybe he had such a hunger that he won't notice about it.

She placed the plate on the desk, and that was when she realized that she had no idea how to force him to eat. She couldn't just force the spoon into his mouth! Haru knew that Tsuna won't eat by himself, but feeding him? It would be much too childish. His breakfast had come back this morning without being touched though… so, perhaps the only way left is feeding him. At least, that is her plan in the beginning.

"You really have to eat, Tsuna-san…" Haru raised a spoonful of soup and waited for a reaction from the brunette. Maybe she won't have to feed him. Perhaps he may want to eat now, after smelling the delicious scent of the mushroom soup.

Suddenly, Haru felt like she was his mother. The situation they were in right now is so idiotic. She had to feed the infamous Vongola Decimo like a child? It would definitely be embarrassing for Tsuna as well. She thought about it over and over, and found that it really isn't a good idea to feed him.

However, just before Haru is ready to take her hand away, Tsuna raised his right arm and knocked her hand away forcefully. His hit is so strong that the spoon flew out of her hand, and the impact is enough to knock Haru off from the chair, and onto the floor on her back, while the place she held fell onto the velvet carpet, shattering into pieces.

_W-What had just happened?!_ She tried to sit up and recover from her shock. She didn't know if the warm drops on her cheeks were tears or drops of the soup. Tsuna's reaction crippled her. She hadn't thought that he could hit a woman. Well, directly he hadn't hit her, more like pushed her away, but he hadn't calculated how strong he was and how weak Haru was.

Haru felt her eyes started to fill up with hot tears. Now, the warm drops on her cheeks are definitely her tears. Tsuna's depression couldn't excuse his behavior. He had gone too far! How could he do this to her?! She felt anger and sadness in her heart. Why did she have the feeling that she was the fault for it? Still, whatever she had done isn't an excuse for him to hit her!

She rubbed her eyes, unable to hold back her tears as she starts to sob silently. Suddenly, she watched as a small pack of tissue is dropped in front of her.

She looked up at Tsuna, only to find him staring at her. He still wore his emotionless expression, but Haru saw a little change. He is furrowing his brows, and she could see how his lips slowly moved as he utter a word under his breath; 'Sorry'. She tried to smile at him although she is still scared inside. He wasn't totally bad after all. This was his way to apologies to her.

Slowly and carefully, Haru gathered the shattered glasses on the floor and placed them on the tray. After she is done, she quickly ran out of them room along with the tray. She couldn't be there anymore. This Tsuna isn't the Tsuna she used to know, and it is too scary for her.

The brunette watched as the girl ran out from his room with teary face. He let out a sigh as he runs his hand through his messy chestnut hair.

It's his wrong, he know it. All these time he haven't think about his guardians and Haru's feeling, all these time he had been a selfish bastard who only think about himself. Seeing Haru shedding tears made him realized that his friends must be feeling the same just like her. All of them wanted to help him, but they didn't know that he doesn't want help. He wanted to use all his life to repay Kyoko, who die because of his sake.

'_Goodbye… Tsu-kun… onii-san… everyone…'_

The brunette clutched his head as he sat on the corner of his room, his hands trembling as the image of the orange head in her own pool of blood started to haunt him like always.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm really sorry that I… I couldn't protect you…" unknowingly to him, tears started to stream down his pale face. "I'm s-so sorry… Kyoko-chan…" he whispered as more tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Slowly, he curled himself into a ball, and drifted into a dreamless sleep as he kept on mumbling her name.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes, only to found himself lying on the couch. He looked around, wondering who had been that kind to drag his unconscious body to the more comfortable couch.

"You're finally awake, dame-Tsuna." A voice said, and Tsuna glanced to his left, in where the tall Italian hitman is sipping on his cup of espresso.

"R-Reborn…?" he managed to call out.

"I was on my way to go back to my room when I saw Haru running away. She looked sad, and so I guess it's probably you who had made her cry again." Reborn said coldly as he didn't even look at Tsuna. The brunette lowered his head as he balled his fists.

"You should know, if you keep mourning over her death forever, you will never be able to be a good Mafia boss…"

"Reborn… why am I the Decimo… w-when I can't even protect my friends and the woman I love? I let her die… She is afraid of dying yet I can't protect her and let her die in front of me!" Unable to control his emotions, Tsuna raised his voice, making his ex-tutor pulled out his gun and pointed it on his forehead.

"Enough." Reborn mumbled, giving Tsuna a cold glare that managed to made the brunette shut up. The Mafia boss lowered his head as he gazed at the cup of espresso in his hand while murmuring a soft 'Sorry' to his tutor.

"Go cool your head off, you idiot." The ex-Arcobaleno ordered, and before Tsuna can utter a word, his tutor kicked him out from the room… real hard, mind you?

* * *

The brunette let out a sigh as he walked through the small garden. Where can he go? Reborn didn't even let him had any enough time to get his wallet or his credit card. Maybe he can only walk around now.

However, while walking around, suddenly, the brunette stopped when she saw a young orangenette. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he quickly made his way towards the girl, and his eyes widened when he saw her.

She was there, her elegant orange locks gently fluttering along with the calm wind. He watched as she sat on the soft grass beside the lake, and there's a bed of colorful flowers surrounding around her bare feet.

His heart skipped a bit as she bought a handful of flowers up and a soft, gentle smile graced up on her lips. It's been a very long time, ever since someone could melt his heart just by a little sweet smile.

'_Oh right… she's my sun… for a reason…'_

He just continues staring at her without making a move. He doesn't want to disturb her… as he thought perhaps this is just merely his own delusion… and she would just disappeared when he reached out for her… just like always.

"Kyo… ko…" he whispered.

The orangenette is surprised when she heard someone calling her name. Titling her head, she saw the brunette is staring at her, and deep inside her heart, she start to panic, thinking that it was because the brunette is mad that she had picked the flowers.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that someone owned this place…" she said as she quickly stood up.

She speak.

She had just SPEAK with him!

"K-Kyoko… a-are you really Kyoko-chan…?"

The orange haired girl just blinked her eyes at his question. "H-How did you know my name?"

He didn't know why, but he could felt his eyes start to form tears. He wanted to tell himself this must be a dream, and if he ever take another step and touch her, she will be gone, just like always. However, he could care less about it now. All he cares is that she's here, alive, in front of him.

So, without any hesitation, he immediately pulled the girl into his embrace, making the orange head squeaked at his sudden action before pushing him away.

"W-What are you doing? I-I don't even know you!" the girl exclaimed, making the brunette shocked.

"K-Kyoko-chan, y-you don't remember? It's me, I'm Tsuna!"

"I-I really don't know anyone named as Tsuna!" the orange head said, backing away as she tried to pull a few distance from the Mafia boss. The brunette frowned, he is really glad that she is alive, but why can't she remember him?!

And then, something suddenly hit his mind. If she can't remember him, but she must be at least be able to remember her brother! He had to tell the others as well! Kyoko… she is alive!

"Let's go, Kyoko-chan!" once again, he tried to get close to her, and so, he grabbed her hand without any of her permission.

"G-Go where?" the girl asked as she dropped the flowers she had collected, and tried to pull away from Tsuna's grip. However, since Tsuna is much stronger than her, he easily scooped her up from the ground, thinking that it will just waste more times if they stand there with the orange head trying to deny him.

"L-Let me go!" the girl screamed this time, hitting his chest several. That was when suddenly her honey brown orbs suddenly changed its color into light golden brown. Tsuna is shocked as he watched the pair of eyes suddenly changed its color, and suddenly, the orangenette glared at him in a way he is sure that Kyoko will never do. However, her angry tone proved that he is wrong.

"You brat…" the angry tone growled. "What the hell…"the girl pulled herself away from his arms, and suddenly, the pair of smooth hands grabbed one of his arms. All Tsuna can said is 'E-Eh'?. "… Do you think you're doing to Kyoko?!" with that, all in sudden, the brunette is being thrown over her shoulders and into the lake.

Luckily, since the lake is dense (considering as the Vongola Decimo is the only one out of all his guardians that can't swim), Tsuna quickly came out from the lake, and stared at the girl with shocked eyes. The orangenette hugged before her eyes suddenly turn back to its original color.

Kyoko blinked her eyes, and she squeaked when she noticed the brunette is in the lake. She quickly bowed down a couple times at Tsuna as she apologizes reputably. "I-I'm very sorry for that! … u-uhh… T-Tsuna-san! I promise you that I will try to repay you!" she exclaimed before running away. The brunette quickly stood up as he watched the girl run away.

"K-Kyoko! W-Wait!" However, the younger girl didn't stop, she just kept on running, until she is away from his sight.

Tsuna let out a sigh, as he looked down at his hand.

'_I-I'm very sorry for that! … u-uhh… T-Tsuna-san!'_

"She felt… so real… she's… alive…" Yes, he had touched her, yet she did not faded away or disappear just like before. She speaks to him, and she felt so real to him, although her behavior is a bit weird.

He couldn't help but felt a tingling happiness forming in his heart, and his intuition is telling him that they will meet again… someday…

* * *

Meanwhile, the young florist girl finally stopped running after she notice that she is far away from the garden. She gasped for air for a few times before she suddenly yelled out.

"D-Diana! What do you think you're doing just now?!"

'_He is trying to hurt you…' _a voice said in her mind with a huff.

Kyoko let out a sigh. "Still, that doesn't mean that you can just throw him off into the lake…"

'_But he looked really suspicious and who know what will he do to you if you followed him?!' _the voice complained once again.

Kyoko thought about it, and suddenly, her heart felt a warm feeling as she remember how the brunette smiled ever so happily to her.

"I… I really don't think he's a bad person… he looked… a bit alone and sad…"

'_There you go again. Being naïve as always…' _the voice let out a sigh this time.

"H-Hey, I just know it, okay?"

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Hehe~ surprised? :) Yeah, so who is this Diana girl who appear from Kyoko's body? :) You will know more about her in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Purple Hyacinth

**A/N: So sorry for this late, _late_ update... ;_; School take up most of my time (Or maybe I should just said that school had kidnapped me... ;A;) With the exams nearing me everyday, it makes me even harder to write up my stories as I often collapsed on my bed every time I'm back home. Ah... I can't even relax during weekends. Damn it. =_= **

**And I'm so guilty, as 'Unlock My Heart' is eventually one of my most favorite series stories, yet I haven't update it for such a long time. I'm so sorry, guys. :'(**

**So sorry for any grammatical errors as I have a headache while writing it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Purple Hyacinth, Flowers of Forgiveness**

* * *

All the guardians were peacefully eating their breakfast. The atmosphere wasn't much different than ten years ago, since they were all adults already. They had matured after all. However, they still felt gloomy without the presence of their boss.

"How long… since Tsuna-nii had ever came out and ate with us…?" Lambo broke the silence as he lowered his head. He had grown up in all these years and he was not annoyed like when he was a child.

Everyone stopped eating their meals as the youngest guardian reminded them about how much they missed the presence of their sky.

What could they be without their sky?

Haru looked rather downcast when Tsuna's name was mentioned and Gokudera noticed it before he decided to change the topic of their conversation.

"Oi, woman. What's wrong? Are you not hungry?" He asked roughly and the brunette girl reacted in surprise.

"H-Hahi? H-Haru is fine, Gokudera-san! I-It's just that… Haru was wondering where Tsuna-san had gone to…" her voice slowly turned low and soft.

"Maybe he's isn't back yet. When I went to his office, he was having his terrible trauma as usual and so, I asked him to go out and have some fresh air." Reborn answered, sipping his cup of espresso.

"Maybe..." Haru's large eyes were half-opened, but no one noticed the gloom in her eyes. It wasn't that she was afraid that Tsuna will never reply her feelings, but now, she felt as if she was being unwanted.

She couldn't understand why Tsuna will never get over with Kyoko's death, even when the tragedy incident had already passed so many years. She understood that Kyoko meant a lot for Tsuna in his life, however, she wish that he could move on and notice her presence.

She is always here waiting for him to reply her feelings. She had waited for him for ten years. However…

'_Can you please stop talking like you know me very well?!'_

She knew that he was in pain. She knew that he had been blaming himself over and over again in these ten years for Kyoko's death. That's why, she always had hoped that she could replace her best friend in his heart and healed all his pain.

But it never happened.

She stared down at her hands that were well-bandaged. Just by the horrible and violent incident this morning, she had finally fully understood that he wasn't the Tsuna she had used to know already.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of chocolate brown hues was staring at a certain orange haired beauty who was watering the flowers in her shop. He had been staying there for an hour and he had never left from there, or perhaps it's just because he couldn't. Not when he could finally saw his most precious person safe and alive in front of him.

A small smile unconsciously spread on his face as the florist watered the flowers one by one, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the bright smile gracing her pink lips as she stared at her flowers lovingly. Her smile had always made his heart skipped a beat, just like it always would in the past.

This person… she could only be Kyoko Sasagawa. The same 'Kyoko-chan' he had loved and missed all along.

He watched as she moved around the shop, her white dress swishing along as she went to check the flowers in her shop. Suddenly, the girl stopped before a huge flower pot and she looked around her. The brunette almost let out a sound as his back was met with the concrete walls, not wanting her to notice him.

Well… he just didn't want to freak her out a-and it's not like it is wrong to watch over her a little, r-right?

Tsuna shook his head. Who is he kidding? He swore that if peoples see him staring at her from far like this… he will probably be suspected as a stalker. Still, he missed her too much and he just couldn't pretend as if she had never appeared before him.

'_I-I really don't know anyone named as Tsuna!'_

The mafia boss bit his lips.

What did she meant when she said she didn't know him?

Had she really… forgotten him…?

The brunette tried to ignore the clenching feelings in his gut at the thought as he slowly peeked from the corners of the wall. His chocolate brown eyes widened slightly as he saw her struggling to carry the heavy pot of flowers. The brunette shifted in his place.

He was contemplating on whether he should help her after seeing the young florist was in trouble.

Suddenly, the orange haired girl tripped and let out a surprised squeak as the weight of the post pushed her back. She shut her honey brown hues tightly, waiting for the pain of her body falling on the rough concrete. However, she only felt warmth on her back and a hand supporting the pot.

"H-Hey. A-Are you alright?" a deep voice spoke and she blushed, finally realizing on how close the man was to her. Kyoko immediately got on her own feet and held the pot close to her before she turned around and bowing thankfully without looking closely at the person who helped her.

"I-I'm sorry for the trouble a-and…" she raised her head and her caramel orbs were met with a pair of warm chocolate browns eyes. He had a faint tint of redness on his cheeks as he flashed a light-hearted grin for her.

"I-It's fine. I'm just glad that you're not hurt…" he scratched his cheek sheepishly. She blinked at the sight of the brunette in his suit.

Isn't he…?

"U-Uhm… you are the Tsuna-san this morning, isn't you…?" she asked hesitantly. Tsuna was about to reply her question before the orange haired girl quickly bowed her head down before she exclaimed out.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna blinked his eyes before he watched the girl looked up at him with a nervous look.

"I-I didn't mean to throw you into the river! I-It's just… there were reasons that I can't tell you the truth…" she fumbled with her thumbs as she bites her lips, waiting to be yelled by the brunette. However, instead, the Mafioso patted her head gently, making her to look up at him in confusion.

"H-Hey, don't apologize. I was the one who scared you. Ah… I'm sorry. I just kind of had mistaken you with a long-lost friend of mine." He said sheepishly, a weak smile plastered on his face as he tried so hard not to break down and cry as it hurts him, as Kyoko can't remember him and the others.

Kyoko felt heat creeping on her face. The gentle touch of the man make her felt safe… and it's also somewhat… familiar. As if she had once knew this guy from somewhere before. Her eyes bulged slightly and momentarily before she looked deeply into his brown hues.

That moment, as if time froze, they froze as their eyes locked on each other. He didn't say a word, but his face formed a light shade of pink as it was the first time they had ever looked at each other so closely.

"U-Uhm… is there anything you need, Tsuna-san…?" After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kyoko asked off softly, breaking the silence. Tsuna smiled back weakly as he pulled his hand off.

_'Why can't you remember me?'_

He wanted to ask her about it, but it was… perhaps useless. After all, she seemed to have lost most of her memory.

"Actually… I was thinking of buying some lilies for a friend… who I've hurt deeply and want to apologize to." He murmured and shift in his place nervously. The thought of giving flowers as an apologize had never once crossed his mind, but it sounded like a good idea. He just hopes that Haru could forgive him for his harsh treatments once she saw her favorite flower.

"Well… I'll tell you." the orange haired girl said, smiling her typical sun-like smile for him as she walked past him and stopped at a vase of bell-shaped, fragrant flowers. "Lilies are beautiful, but they aren't suitable for apologizing. How do you think about hyacinths?" Kyoko asked as she picked up the vase. "Aqua-blue varieties of hyacinth blossoms mean sincerity in the language of flowers, while violet blooms represent the asking of forgiveness from the recipient. I believe your friend will obviously forgive you after seeing them!"

He looked at the flowers in her hands and caressed its fragile petals with his fingers gently. The flora scent of the flower reached his nose quickly, but it did not make him felt sick. Instead, it makes him felt calmed down and relieved.

"I've never seen or heard its name before." He murmured softly, admiring the plant in her hands. "But it's stunning… I think she will love them."

Kyoko smiled in delight as she was happy that she could help the man to settle his problem. Tsuna took a moment to look at her caramel hues, and then noticed how they seemed like the warmest brown he had ever seen in his life.

"Ah, then would you like to have a look of the hyacinths?" she asked politely as she leaned over the counter, pointing to her right at a room.

"Sure." He said, and Kyoko's smile widens, as she was glad he didn't reject her kind offer. She walked out from the counter and leading Tsuna to the back. "Then, please come with me."

"Why did you become a florist?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, a faint blush formed on his cheeks as Kyoko turned around to answer his question.

"This shop was used to belong to a woman who I was really close to. After her death, I decided to take over it and I've been working here ever since then." Kyoko explained as she opened the door to the back, letting Tsuna in first. The room was very warm, humid and the scent of flowers reached him immediately, before vanished through the opened door behind Kyoko.

"This is where all the flowers and plants were kept." Kyoko said, walking next to Tsuna as she smiled lovingly at those flowers that were placed in beautiful glass vases.

"They are gorgeous… but why are you showing them to me…?" Tsuna asked as he looked at the girl.

"Because I called her to do bring you here, idiot." the melody sweet voice suddenly said harshly, making the brunette blinked his eyes in surprise as Kyoko's eyes were not her usual honey brown hues anymore, but they were glowing golden brown.

The Mafioso was shocked and speechless. Just a moment ago, she was polite and caring, just like the Kyoko he used to know. However, she just suddenly changed in a second! He couldn't even utter out a single word as the orange haired florist walked past him and reached her hand out to caress the petals of her precious flowers.

"What do you intend to do to Kyoko?" she asked monstrously, though, hints of protectiveness could be felt from the way she talked. Her skillful hands picked a pair of scissors nearby and she clipped a small twig she saw between the branches of her plant.

"What… do you mean…?" Tsuna managed to ask out in confusion at the orange haired florist's question. The golden-eyed girl sighed before she bent down to pick the small twig she had cut down and threw it into a wooden basket by her feet.

"So… you still don't understand…" she murmured out softly. Tsuna only managed to let out a soft 'Eh?' before his intuition rang in his head warningly. The Mafioso could only widen his eyes as the young florist suddenly pointed her pair of scissor at him.

"What I'm telling you is…" she whispered warningly as her eyes glared daggers at the brunette. "_Stay away from Kyoko _and never appear in front of her ever again." The girl hissed out lowly as she pressed the sharp end of her scissor at his throat.

Tsuna could only winced, as he felt the sharp tool pressing against his throat and all he could do is stay rooted in his place. However, the corner of his lips managed to tug on a frown firmly as he bravely stepped a step closer, despite the fact he had a sharp weapon around his neck.

"And why must I listen to you…?" Tsuna asked out, his hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth, remembering how Kyoko had once 'dead' in front of him to protect him and the others she loves. How can he… leave her when he was able to meet up with her again?

"I don't know who you are… or how you had taken control of Kyoko's body. However, I won't listen to you." He stated out, his eyes flashed the determination of the immortal love he had for her, and the hope of desperately wanting her back. "I… had once lost her. I accepted my position as the heir of the Vongola family, and it's because I don't want any of my friends to die just like her! I regretted… for not telling her my true feelings for her when she was still alive. I regretted for not being strong enough to protect her! That's why, to see her right in front of me, safe and alive, how can you… just threaten me to stay away from her?"

He didn't know if it was just his own imagination or maybe the girl was really touched by his words. Her golden brown hues were slightly widen in surprise from his sudden statement, and he saw a gleam of dark sadness past across her dimmed eyes, before it was replaced with amusement.

"No wonder… you are his descendant." She whispered softly, lowering her scissors as she finally let herself to get a good look of the man in front of her. He was so alike with him, and even the way he talked make her almost mistaken him with the man she had once loved.

_'I will love you forever and eternally, Diana...'_

She fluttered her eyes close, remembering the unforgettable days of her life when she was still alive. His whispers of sweet for nothing always make her felt like the teenager she once was. They were so happy back then… but too foolish since they had no courage to confess to each other 'till death separated both of them.

"H-Huh?" Tsuna blinked his eyes in confusion as he watched the violent woman lowered her weapon from his neck. Sadness and pain flashed past her pale face as he swore that a single tear was threatening to fall from her eyes.

"You impressed me, young man." The florist praised out before placing her scissor back on the desk. For the first time ever since they encounter, the woman let a true smile to form at the corner of her lips.

The Mafioso was dazed at her smile that seemed to capture his heart just like ten years ago. However, the smile disappeared in a minute before it was replaced by a frown.

"But it still doesn't mean that I'll let you take Kyoko back to her most hurtful place." She muttered venomously, making Tsuna to flinch at the way she talked to him. He was about to ask her about what do she mean about he will bring Kyoko back to her most hurtful place, but the florist seemed to read his mind and answered his question.

"You are just like your ancestor." She rolled her eyes at him as she took a step closer towards him and lightly tapped his chest with her finger. "You are unable to choose between Kyoko and another girl who likes you. It was thanks to your confusion of choosing between both of them, Kyoko always decided to step back and let her best friend have a chance. Though, she never realized that she had created lots of pains for herself." She lightly grumbled, muttering about something about how DNA is such a scary thing.

Tsuna's eyes were fills with shock and realization from what the other said. So… Kyoko had knew his feeling for her all along, but she just have to push it away so Haru could have a chance with him? It sounded like something Kyoko will really do… sacrifice anything for those she loves.

"U-Uhm… I know it's random… but…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head this time, guilty was written all over his face, but it still didn't stop him from questioning the girl a certain question. "Why… do you keep bringing my ancestor up? It's like you know about him for a long time…"

The woman widened her eyes at the sudden realization. A faint blush formed on her face as she cursed herself for being careless and remembering the guy who was the every cause of her pain during her life. Letting out a sigh, the florist lowered her head down to avoid letting the brunette to see the pain in her eyes.

"… Of course I know about him…" she whispered out softly, her hands gripped around the hem of her dress tightly. "We were used to be so close to each other in our time. He was the annoying blonde who always ticked me off with his never-ending love confessions and so on, but yet, when anyone who was important to him was in danger, he won't hesitate to jump in and protect them. He's just… so caring and nice to everyone… that it had hurts me."

A single memory flashed in her mind. It was the memory of a certain blond man who held on her protectively, his eyes were like living flame, and flashing the rage at those peoples who dared to hurt her.

_'You better leave, before I decide to change my mind and kill you for what you had done to her.'_

She remembered how surprised she was to hear the way he talked in such an anger tone. He was always calm and collected, but at the time, it was as he had changed into a stranger for her. However, it was okay for her, as she knew, deep inside the man who was been called as a killer or monster by many peoples, he was still the same loving and protective man who cared deeply for all his friends.

_'But if only I could tell him about those...' _she bites on her lips softly. The regrets she have from the past was still haunting her, reminding her about how regretted she was for not able to tell the certain person about many things she had always wanted to tell him.

"W-Wait! I-If you were to say like that, d-does that mean… you are… Kyoko's… ancestor…?" the brunette's question make the orange haired girl to tilt her head. She stayed quiet before her lips slowly parted and she murmured out softly.

"I am."

Her statement makes Tsuna even shocker than ever. The Mafioso could felt his legs slowly given up as he tried to understand what was currently going on. The florist slowly kneeled down in front of the brunette and smiled playfully at him.

"I'm sorry for being rude as I never have the chance to introduce myself for you. Well, my name is Diana, and I'm Kyoko's ancestor."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Anyone know who's the mystery 'blond' guy Kyoko's ancestor is talking about? :) I guess it's rather obvious, ne? :D Please be hold for the next chapter as the 'blond' is going to appear! :D Yes, oh! Please tell me I'm not the only one who was so excited! XD Gyaaa! Anyway, the big question here: "What happened to Kyoko during the time on her edge of death and how do she still be alive after being shot by a gun?"**

Mystery will be resolved in the next chapter! :)


End file.
